Our Secret We Share
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: We both think this is love. Gentle words. Rough touches. A lot of laughs. Harsh threats. Smiles. Tears. This is my love. A broken heart is a broken mirror. But my heart is solid and pounding every time I'm with him. But I tape all the cracks on my heart, I don't want to be that mirror, I know I'm strong enough for him. He's special. He's my deepest dirty secret we share.
1. Chap 1: My Secret

**Chap 1: My Secret**

* * *

"Sakura, you've stared at your phone for the whole day. Who are you waiting for?" Sakura's best friend, Yamanaka Ino asked her.

Ino's right. Sakura constantly checked her phone here and there to see any new message. All day, the person still didn't reply back. What a butt hole.

"I can't wait to leave. Glad it's the last period." Sakura groans. Ino smirked as she leans forward on Sakura's desk.

"So you can fool around with your boyfriend." Ino popped her brows up and down. Sakura blushed. Ino always teases her. And always be right about things. However, she never told the blonde about her secret of what she do after school.

"Shut'da."

"I see that blush. So who is he?" She pressed on Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"

"Here we go again. I know there's a guy out there. And this guy is in another school. And you're going to fly out this door meeting up with him." Sakura ignored her. She glanced at the clock. Six more minutes.

"You two can't whisper for shit. Shut up!" Kiba hissed. The girls kept interrupting Kiba reading. Every word in the book were blocked by the girls' voices.

Ino laughed. She then apologized to him. She didn't have time to start with him at the moment.

"Two more minutes." Sakura whispered as a smile placed on her face. Ino stared at pinky. She wonders what Sakura is so eager about to leave school. Maybe she have a project to do for another class. Sakura loves projects. She's a nerd. A pretty nerd.

Ever since in middle school, Sakura was known to be a bookworm and teacher's pet. Gluing her nose in books that are in an advance level. Ace on all her tests and quizzes. Didn't pay no mind about her appearance then. Her hair always in pigtail braids or when she cuts it, it be a messy bob length to her jaw. She wore thick glasses since her eyes were big. But beautiful. But her glasses hides the beauty of them. Basically, she was a smart ass pink hair freak.

In the present, Sakura grew her hair to the length of her elbows. Sometimes she wears her thick hipster glasses when she don't have her contacts on. Her emerald eyes sparkles when she expose her pretty smile. And she still a smart ass.

And hiding something from her.

Ino sighs. The girl wouldn't talk. So Ino changed the topic.

"Guess who called me sexy today?"

"Your mom." Sakura chuckled. Ino glared at her lightly.

"..No Sakura! It was...Sai." She mumbled shyly. Ino felt her heart fluttering crazy when she said his name. Sakura rolled her eyes to the other side of the room.

"Oh." Sakura use to like the Uchiha. Use to. Things changed. He defiantly changed. Yes, he's great a sports and ace all of his tests. And girls throw themselves on him and he takes advantage. He became a jerk and antisocial when he stepped in seventh grade. Who wants to be around a guy like that. He's no better than him.

Him? Not her father. Or cousin. Or uncle. Her boyfriend. He doesn't attend to her high school. He actually graduated from Konoha high school like four or five years ago.

A grown man? Yes. Lives alone? Yes. Working? Yes. Married? Hell no. He's dating Haruno Sakura. The only women in his eyes. And a huge age difference. Since she's sixteen turning seventeen, he have to be careful when they're in public.

Therefore, she's keeping his identity a secret from her friends and family. People will think its weird for an older guy dating an under age teen. To them, love have no age limits. But they don't want to go through thing if their relationship is expose to the public.

_Diiiing! Doooonnggg!_

"Ino, want to walk home together with me and Choji?" Shikamaru entered the room. Ino saw a dash of pink zoomed pass him. That fast ass.

"Su-sure."

Down stairs, Sakura replaced her school shoes with her sneakers. Hinata and Tenten came by.

"Someone's in a rush again." Tenten smirked. Sakura rolls her eyes. Hinata bend down and hand Sakura her bag. Sakura thanked her. Before turning her heels, Hinata stopped her.

"An-another date?" Hinata whispered. Sakura blushed and nods.

"You too?"

"It's his da-day off too." Hinata shyly smiled.

"I see. Bye guys!" Tenten and Hinata waved.

"What was that about?"

"No-nothing... I have to go-go Tenten. Ja ne." Hinata left. Well, only Hinata knows Sakura's secret.

Outside, Sakura stood outside of school waiting for a certain car. Few people came out of the school gates and walking home. Others rode bikes or got a ride.

A greasy orange car came by beeping twice. Sakura smile grew. She opened the door and threw her bag in the back seats. The car drove down the streets to to stop at a red light.

The blue eye man grabbed her hand. Sakura looks up at him feeling fuzziness in her stomach and heart, as he presses his soft lips on her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply your message. But I was busy cleaning my attic. It was scary. There were spider webs and raccoons playing poker. I saw Casper and the grim reaper. Imma have nightmares tonight." He whines. Sakura laughed. He was so dramatic and silly.

"I'll protect you, Naruto kun." Sakura pulled his hand up to her lips. Naruto blushed. He leans forward and met her lips. Warm and cherry flavor. He shuts her eyes and held the back of her head still. Sakura fluttered her eyes open and leaving from her daze.

_Beep! Beeeeeeep!_

"Naruto! It's green light!"

"Oops!" He drove off.

Uzamaki Naruto. Age twenty three. Works at his family's corporation and volunteer at the animal shelter. He can be an idiot sometimes. But he's a sweetheart. She knows that he'll never hurt her in a way. Or make her uncomfortable. He treasure her. Sakura really likes him. She's happy to be in his life. Even though, she's just a kid. But not to him.

"I made your favorite."

"Salmon with sauce over the rice!" Her emerald eyes glittered.

"Duh...Anyway..What time do you have to be home?"

"Uh... Before eight thirty." She said. He nods. He made a turn and rode down the block of where he live at. The garage automatically opened and closed right behind him.

"We're here."

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Naruto removes his shoes and opened his door to the inside of his house. Sakura followed him in the kitchen. She sat down, watching him place the food on the table.

"Smell delicious." Sakura moans.

"I do!" He pulled his shirt against his nose. She laughed.

"No silly. The food."

"Tell me about it. I had some before I picked you up." A slap hits his arm.

"What?"

"We were suppose to eat it together." Sakura pouted. Naruto pecked her lips quickly before she pushes him away.

"Sorry babe." Sakura sighs.

"Another kiss." She tapped her bottom lip. He grins. Sakura can't get enough of him.

"Sure." He can't either.

* * *

**Novami: New story. I know, I have to end 'My Boss'. I'll be working with that this weekend to Monday and Tuesday.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chap 2: My Secret Too

**Chap 2: My Secret Too**

* * *

Hinata walked down the block. Lifting her head, she paused to feel the nice spring breeze. Petals of cherry blossoms danced in the wind. Some landed on her long locks of hair.

When she made it to the corner, a dark navy car came up. The tinted window slide down.

"Get in." Hinata nervously looked around to see anyone before hopping in the car. She strapped her seatbelt across her chest after closing the door shut. He drove off on the road.

"Ho-how was you-your day off?" Hinata asked. The dark hair man lifted his eyes up from his phone to the road to her.

"Borning." He said bluntly. Hinata nods.

"I think my cou-cousin is getting sup-suspicious...about...us." She trailed. The man smirked.

"Let him. It's not my problem." Hinata played with the hems of her skirt. If her family finds out, she's death. Not even dead. Her body and soul just won't exist in the world anymore. She can't be the only one scared to be caught. Menma should also feel the same.

Her father is a strict wealthy man. Ever since his wife died after a few months giving birth to Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, things slightly changed. Hiashi transformed his kids into high rank students. At first, Hinata wasn't in his interest until she pushed herself. She was happy to see her own father watching at her. Hinata barely fallen yet but she fears this act of hers will affect her relationship with her father.

Then there's Neji. Her cousin. Who secretly watches her every move and pushes her to be the best suit for her father and the rest of the family.

"But I don't wa-wa-want him to tell my fath-father-" Her lips were sealed by his finger.

"Your stuttering is getting out of control. I guess this call for a punishment." The corner of his lips widen. Hinata bites her lip. Her fingers nervously shakes as she tug her skirt. His hand placed above her.

"Ca-can we not today." She frowns. He glanced at her with a blink stare. She knows he won't give her what she pleased. It's worth to try.

"Are you avoiding me?" Her body trembles. Why would he think that? She thought. Obviously, he's the push one in their relationship. Most of their activities makes the Hyuga uncomfortable.

"Ano...gomen..Menma kun." Her long thick lashes tries to cover her large glossy eyes. Menma frowns. He can see through her clearly. He didn't find this funny or cute of her. She always avoid him when he's in the mood.

"Better yet...do me here and now."

"W-wha-what do you mean?!" She gasped. Her eyes widen when he just whipped his private out. Hinata blushed. Even though, she saw it like a billion times she still feels shy around him when he does this.

He guided her hand towards his member. Hinata shuts her eyes close. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of how warm and stiff he was at the moment. Thank god this car have tinted windows.

"This is-is embarras-"

"Close your eyes any longer, your sweet lips is going to sucking me." Lavender eyes came in view.

"Gomen."

"Stop saying sorry and stroke faster."

"Menma..."

"What?"

Hinata stretched her neck out. He chuckled.

"Can't believe it's still there. Did anyone asked you how you get that?" He brushed his thumb on her neck where the small bruise on her neck.

"Not re-really. I caught my fri-friends staring at it-it." Hinata grip her hold on him. He groans. Oh how he love it rough.

"Good. What about your father?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Nh. I like claiming my possessions. You're mine and only mine. It makes me...faster..." His voice cracked at the end.

"Faster?" Hinata absently forgot that her hand was jerking him quite fast. He was close. She can feel his member throbbing. But if he do releases himself, it will go everywhere on the car. So without thinking she dipped her head down.

"You're getting better and better." He parked in his drive way. When Hinata finish cleaning him, she swallow everything her mouth can handle. The salty taste she's use to. Some slipped at the corner of her mouth. She quickly grabbed her handkerchief and wiped her mouth.

"C'mon. I need some help setting up dinner." He zipped himself up. Hinata nods. Both came out the car and enters the house. His home was huge but small. No mansion or a complex rooms can be compared to his house. Every room space was decent.

Menma looked through his kitchen for some thing. He didn't know what to pull out so he turned around to Hinata.

"Chief Hinata, what will today special be?" He asked her. Hinata blushed. A small giggle slipped out her lips. Slowly, he came to her and lean down to kiss her lips. He was waiting for this for the whole day. Her lips are addiction.

When their lips were on top of each other, Menma casually slipped his tongue. Suddenly, he jerks her head back.

"Wha-what?!" Hinata blinks. He scrunched his face in disgust. Hinata thought that was cute.

"Sperm in your mouth." He ran to the bathroom to goggle mouth wash, leaving his girl behind. Hinata giggled.

She stood next to him at the door. Admiring his features. His dark spiky hair. Clear cerulean showing life. She stared at his throat where his Johnny apple lies at. She touches her neck where he left his mark to claim his territory. Hinata wants to try one too.

He looks down at her at the corner of his eye. He spits the mouth wash out and rinse his mouth with faucet water. Turning it off, drips of water trails down his jaw to his chest. Her eyes followed.

So attractive.

Mouth wash came in front of her face. She grabbed it from him.

"Stop staring and use this too. And don't forget to brush. I can't be kissing my own stuff in your mouth." He complains. He pushed passed her.

"Well don't stick your tongue in my mouth." He heard her mumbles. A hard thump above Hinata's scared her. His forearm place above her head and body presses on her. He's about two feet taller than her. Scare to see his frighten face, she stared at the wooden floor with interest.

"What did you say? Do someone don't want to see the day of tomorrow?" He hissed. His breath brushes her neck causing the back of her neck hair stand. She slowly shakes her head.

"I think I know what I want to eat for dinner." Gracefully his hand trailed down to her waist and hips to find its way to her thigh. Hinata chewed her lips to keep it from shaking.

"Please...Menma-"

"Fine! Brush first then we continue." He freed her.

Hinata breathing came back to normal. Her chest rises from inhaling. She didn't know that she was holding her breath. He just leaves her breathless.

She turns back to the sink. On the sink, there's tooth paste and a toothbrush holder with his and hers toothbrush in it. She pulled her yellow toothbrush.

"Brush that small tongue of yours too." He came back. Arms held her body still. His chin tickled between her neck and shoulder. Why can't this man watch tv or something.

Hinata brushed her mouth, forming bubbles of paste in her mouth. She was about to spit but choked on it as she felt digits of fingers touching her cloth private part. She coughed out everything in her mouth like she was a fish out of water.

"Men-" She squeaked as his fingers slips in her panties.

"Dinner's ready." He lowered himself.

About an hour or so, Menma was driving Hinata back home. Rain drops fell down earlier and he fear that something had will happen to her if she goes out there. She usually takes the taxi when he's lazy to send her home.

He stopped his car a few houses away from hers. He shakes Hinata awake. Hinata fluttered her eyes open. She's so beautiful when she wakes up from her sleep. He thought. He love it when she sleeps next to him in his bed. Especially when she's laying on his chest like their a married couple.

Sometimes, he can't believe he's dating Hyuga Hiashi's eldest daughter. It's his fault introducing his family two years ago, when Hinata was fifteen. He didn't mess with her then until she was sixteen and he was twenty two. He slowly led her on. They started to talk in their family parties, danced, texted each other when he had to fly away for months. And then he came back to her by giving her a lift home and skipped kissing to small touches on her butt and chest. And now look where they are.

"We-we here?" She yawned cutely. He nods as he kissed her lips slow and deep. Her sleepy state replied to his affection.

"Get out before I throw you naked on some body's lawn." Hinata yawned again and exited out the car.

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped herself before she shut the door.

"I have the weekend off."

"I'll come..." She whispered. Her bed is calling her.

"Think of a dinner you'll like to prepare for me, okay."

"Okay."

"And wear your present I gave you for valentines day." He smiled with a wink. Well, smirked. Hinata's face flushed like a tomatoe.

"I think-think... I lost it..."

"You're going to have old timer this weekend if you don't find it." Hinata woken up completely. She nodded her head and slammed the door. Menma watched the hems of her skirt rubbing on her thick thighs as she walks. Her butt switching up and down as her speed was increasing.

What a tease, he thought.

"She's getting it this weekend." He told himself before driving back home. He wonders what his blonde brother doing.

* * *

**Novami: I just love Naruto and his twin bro Menma story. I think is cute that both have differences but are similar in some situations. So Naruto goes with Sakura. And Hinata goes with Menma. Odd pairs but hey. I love Hinata so I just had to add her in here. **


	3. Chap 3: Rain Falling On Me

**Chap 3: Rain Fall on Me**

* * *

"Hey man, did you saw today's news?"

"Yeah. I can't believe there's a rapist on the loose."

"And he's like fucking fifty years old. Old perverts these days."

"What are you fools talking about." Menma steps in with his twin beside him. Naruto greeted them more formally.

"Good morning!" He's cheery bright smile.

"Morning bosses. It's just there's an old rapist out in Konoha. He's from the Sound country and he sneaked his way through here." One man said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Rapist?" The brothers looked at each other.

"He raped about seven woman and three teens. Two died. One teen and a woman." The guy gesture a slice on the throat. Menma glanced down to see his brother's fist squeezing till it's red with vains bursting out. Menma sighs. He had enough.

"Nice story. Naruto lets go." Menma walked right passed Naruto. Naruto followed. When they made it to their private office, Naruto slammed the door. His mind drifted to Sakura. Oh his sweet Sakura chan. Please be safe.

"Calm down Naruto." Menma folded his arms.

"Calm down!? I can't be sitting down relaxing while my girlfriend can get rape at any moment!" Naruto throw his body on the long couch.

"I'm worried too but I'm not going to let something small affect me."

"Small!?" Naruto screeched.

"Shut'da! You're too loud." Like always. Menma rolled his eyes. He sat down his desk typing on his laptop.

"Text your play toy to see if she's alright." Menma suggested. Naruto scrunched his nose.

"She's not no toy..." He whispered as he pulled out his phone and texted Sakura.

"Hey, bro." Menma called out.

"What?" Naruto busy jabbing his thumbs on the mini keyboard.

"Let's have a double date at my place this weekend. Hinata and I are having movie night."

"Movie night? Like a sleepover?"

"Duh. I have an extra room for you and pinky." Naruto sits up with bugged eyes.

"That one spare room?!"

"What else...the attic. Of course that room! And Hinata sleeping with me...if you know what I mean." His brows bounced. Naruto felt disgusted to be related to him. Can't believe they both shared the same womb.

Wait... He...Hinata... Wait what?!

"Woah...woah. Hold the ramen... Are you sleeping with Hiashi's daughter?" Naruto pointed.

"The one and only!" Menma thumbs up, ar rowing himself.

"That's ... Bad! Why are you having sex with her?! She can-"

"She won't get pregnant. I wear protection...if she remembers to put it in her mou-"

"Ewww! Urasai! I can't believe you took her innocent away... Poor girl."

"She's very active on top of me. She even gave me a hicky on my pelvis."

"Ewww! You push her over her limits. Why can't you treat her like a normal couple. Not some horny teenagers or even that old pervert out on the streets!"

"Don't compare me with that old geezer. And I can fuck her as long as I want. She's mine." Menma went back to typing. Naruto don't understand his brother sometimes. He's the complete opposite of him. Why were they boring in the same egg? Curse his parents. They didn't teach him right.

"Did you do it with pinky yet?" What? Naruto thought. Naruto and Sakura don't really like to get into that subject. They're taking their relationship slow and steady. As a gentleman, Naruto tries his best to satisfy his lady. And being able to see that smile on her face.

"No...it always slip our mind."

"Slip? I think you're avoiding the fact that there's a nice fat ass on that petite girl of yours." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You looked at my girlfriend's ass?!"

"I have eyes you know." Menma shrugged.

"Hentai eyes."

"Dad message me about Karin's baby shower." Both brothers sighed. Karin, their baby sister, who is nineteen, already got knocked up. Menma did warn her. Pretty much jinxed her that she'll be the first one pregnant. Karin going to kill him. He smirked to himself.

"Who's?"

"I think it's with this guy name... Suigetsu...or something gay."

"He's gay?"

"I thought he was. He wears tight jeans and shirt. And that hand flip ...he's gay."

"Okay. Are you picking up Hinata today?" Naruto glanced at the time. School about to be over in a few.

"Oh no. Forgot to call her I can't get her."

"You're making her the pervert's target already." Naruto muttered.

"Sure am!" Naruto threw the couch pillow at his twin. Menma blocked it.

"You're horrible. And it's going to rain today!"

"Then you pick her up. I have work to do."

"Hope you die from aids."

"Hope you die as a virgin."

Naruto left the office.

In Konoha high, Hinata received a call. Ignoring it would be a bother so she raised her hand. She asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. She excuse her and left. In the rest room, she pressed answer.

"He-hello?"

"I'm working late today so I can't pick you up." Hinata heart dropped. So disappointed. He barely spends time with her. Since he's the oldest, he takes care of all the responsibilities in the Namikazi building. Hinata understand. She admits that she's jealous of Naruto and Sakura's relationship sometimes.

Every time Sakura gossips about Naruto privately to Hinata, it bother the Hyuga. They go out to dates on weekends, talk constantly on the phone till it's midnight, laugh, share what they did, and have a good time. And Menma...

Hinata sighs softly.

"Oh.. Okay. I walk home today." Menma can hear how her voice soften in his ear. She was upset.

"I want you to go with pinky. Naruto's on his way."

"Okay."

"Are you crying?"

"N-no." She wiped her eyes. He knows her so well. They been together about two years.

"You're showing your ugly face. Better not show others. Only I can see that face." He chuckled through the phone line. Hinata smiled.

"Meanie."

"I want to kiss those lips..." He begin. Slowly, the image of her pouting her cute cheeks.

"Eto...Menma...it-it's not a good tim-time..."

"And cover your breast with whip cream and cherries." Hinata tighten her legs together. He sure did love cherries. Especially on her.

"Men-Menma kun..." Hinata went in a stall. The air felt hot. Hinata tugged her button up collar.

"I'm turning you on. Be honest." Sounded more like a statement than a question.

"An-ano..."

"Ughhh. I want to mess you up." Hinata felt his lips against her ear. She can just feel his touch over her body. Her fingers massages her inner thigh, aching to touch her cloth private but didn't. How did this man find a way to break her.

"Hinata, I can hear you breathing hard." He breathed into the phone. Curse him. He teases her cruelly. How can she not react to his unfair game he always be pulling.

"You better not be in class touching yourself. Well, I have to go. Ja!" Hinata slide her hand down that was holding the phone. It dropped to her side. She gripped her skirt feeling hot down there than ever. It's totally his fault.

She came out the stall. She cooled herself by splashing water on her face. Then Sakura walked in to the bathroom. She was talking on the phone with someone.

"No mom! I have a frien-Okay! I'll be fine. My friend driving me...okay... Ja." Sakura hangs up. She noticed someone's presence.

"Oh Hinata! Hey!" Sakura smiled. Hinata nods.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Sakura noticed how red Hinata's face was. Hinata rubbed her face viciously thinking that her blush will go away.

"I'm fine. It's just the spring heat got to me." She went out the room. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Turning to the mirror to fix her long hair up into a pony tail. She brushed her hair that frame her face behind her ears. Now her forehead came in view. She groans. In middle school, people bullied her because of her freakish odd color hair and large forehead. She tried to make bangs to cover it, though it failed.

"This huge fucking forehead... At least Naruto kun don't mind it... Right?" Sakura mumbled as she poked her forehead.

_Diiing! Dooooong!_

Clouds drifted across the sky, covering the sun. Pure white clouds soon turned gray. Sakura looks up. A sudden drop landed on her cheek.

"Rain?" She flipped her phone to see a text from her boyfriend. He was on his way. Sakura turned the corner but stopped her steps when she heard her name from a distance.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura turns around to see Hinata. She slowed down her pace and gather some air. Sakura guessed the Hyuga was running while searching for her.

"What's up?"

"...He wants his brother to take me home today. If that's okay."

"Of course it is. Oh look, he's right there." The orange car came by. Both girls hopped in. The blonde turns around to the back see where Hinata sat.

"Hey there! How's it going with you and my bro?"

"Fi-fine." She smiled. Sakura digged in her purse. A mirror in her hand, she stared at her forehead once again. Why all of a sudden is she so annoyed by it?

"What's wrong babe?" Naruto sounded concerned. Sakura shoved her mirror back in her purse.

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah! You girls should be careful. There's a rapist in Konoha." Naruto said as he was concentrating on the road.

"Rapist?" Both said in unison.

"Yeah. Some old geezer. Sakura, Hinata. Please watch your back."

"Ha-Hai." Hinata wished Menma was here. He would hug her. Or even teased her with some of his horrible jokes that the rapist will sneak in her house kidnapping her and her sister. She shivered by that thought.

"My brother mentioned about a sleepover. I don't know how we are going to sneak out two high school girls for the weekend."

"You sound like the old geezer." Sakura folded her arms. Naruto gasped.

"I didn't mean sneak out! I just... Your parents are... And... You know what I mean!"

"Pff!" Sakura cracked up. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Hinata counted stop staring at the two bickering. They fit so perfect with each other. Both have the similar personalties. They love sweets, laugh really loud that they don't care whos around, goof off, and sometimes argue but ended with laugh.

Why couldn't she be with..

"Here's your stop! Hinata chan!" The blonde turns his head around to show his bright cerulean eyes. They weren't as scary as Menma's. Just by looking at his eyes, there's a warm happy feeling bubbling in the pit of the stomach.

"Th-thanks. Bye guys!" She left. The car disappeared.

Something vibrated on Hinata's side. She pulled her phone out. As she opened her phone, drops of rain showered lightly on the top of her head.

"Hello."

"You're home?"

"H-hai."

"Good. Be safe."

"A-ano?"

"Ja." The phone cuts off. Hinata raise her chin up facing the tearing sky. The corner of her lips curved upwards.

"Bye."

* * *

**Novami:I don't know what just happened, but...ATTACK ON TITAN IS AMAAAAZZZIINGNGGGNGNGN! I know I'm late but...I wasn't feel for action. Thank god I am. Misaka is my wife and Levi is my babe! All the way, team MisaNova! I'm sorry it just have to happen. Oops. **

**Hope you enjoy this random chap. **


	4. Chap 4: Rain Again

******Chap 4: Rain Again**

* * *

"So heavy!"

"Need help?" Kiba walked over to Sakura and took the pile of books from her hand.

"Thanks, Kiba." Sakura smiled. Kiba nods.

"Why are you carrying these anyway?"

"My language teacher didn't have enough books for their department so I have to go to the school librarian so get these." Sakura explained.

"So...your birthday is coming up." Sakura gasped. Kiba made a smug smile on his lips.

"You remember?!" Sakura's eyes widen. Who would of know. Kiba Inuzuka remember her very on date of birth. She completely forgot about it.

"Duh! I'm like your very own guy best friend." Kiba said. Sakura nudged his shoulder. Yes. Kiba is Sakura's best friend. Guy best friend. They are glue together since day one in six grade. No one can't split the two apart.

"Whatever. So, what is my best friend giving me for my birthday?" Sakura skipped. All of a sudden she felt all giddy.

"I wanted to make it a surprise but...I have two concert tickets to see the Taka!" Sakura squealed. Her legs kicked in the air in joy. Kiba knew she'll flip her brain and roll her eyes back when she sees these shiny silver tickets.

"I love you, man!" She hugged Kiba.

Then the books fell.

"Oops." Sakura squat down to pick up the books. Kiba flicked her forehead. Sakura giggled.

"Baka."

"What's with all the racket! Oh... Miss Haruno, you've brought the books. Why thank you." The teacher took some books from them and the two entered the class room slacking books on the shelf.

"Thanks again." The sensei said. Kiba and Sakura bowed before leaving.

"This weekend going to be hella fun!"

"This weekend?!" She gasped. Jer hand covered her O shaped mouth.

"Yeah... What's up? Have plans already?" Kiba frowned. He really wanted her to come with. This is once and the life time concert that the Taka is going to be in Konoha. But there's a sleepover this weekend at Naruto's brother place.

"...Ano..." Sakura rubbed her head to the side.

"It's fin-"

"I'll go!"

"Really?" Kiba's eyes widen with excitement.

"Yeah!"

"Okay! I'll pick you up on Saturday and we're off! Janeh!" He waved as he left.

Sakura slide her body to the floor. Face palming her head repeatedly. Now what is she suppose to say to Naruto. He will be so disappointed this week. Both of them were waiting for this day. The day that they stay together for a night or two. Another step in their relationship. Sakura squealed from thing such things.

Though, they can do that any day. She pulled her cell out and called Naruto.

"Hello Naru kun..."

"Yes darling." What a charm? Sakura rolled her eyes

In the Hyuga residence.

"Lady Hinata, will you be okay going out under your condition?" The concerned maid helped Hinata put on her jacket. Hinata nods.

Two days ago, Hinata caught a cold from the rain and so she had to stay home. But her father told her to get some fresh air. The sun is out and the spring breeze blew softly. It was a lovely day.

"I'll be fine. It's just a walk out in the park." Hinata slid her shoes on and left out the door. Calmly staring at her surroundings, she saw a huge billboard of the Taka. A popular JPOP band in lands other than Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke is the main singer and guitarist. The teen have good looks and a lovely voice. He was lean and slim at the same time. He was mysteries and barely speak as more than five or seven words. Many say he's cool or he's a jerk with a large ego.

Karin, the back up singer and guitarist. She played the piano and guitar when she did some duets with Sasuke from the very beginning. Karin was Sasuke's girlfriend but broken up because they it was on and off relationship and both were tired of it. She's beautiful. Red firing hair that matches her eyes. Small petite body with hips and long legs. She was an idol. Until she went through things and changed her hair into one side frizzy hair thing.

Juugo the drummer. Taller than Sasuke, husky looking, handsome, and knows his beats. Spiky carrot top hair and red gleaming eyes. He's the best entertainer along with his best friend Suigetsu. They djed in popular clubs out in Konoha and Sound. No one can't top his drumming and bass skills.

Suigetsu, the bass guitarist. The one that plans world tour, parties, and concerts. He's the big shot in shouts and make the audience go nuts. White hair with shades of blue in it. His eyes are purple. He's the same size as Sasuke, but a bit thicker. He can go overboard and push Sasuke's buttons that makes his character annoying but funny.

Hinata really enjoys looking at Suigetsu on tv. His smile makes her day. Yes! She's a huge fan when it comes to see Suigetsu. At first she thought it was just the bass guitar but it was also him playing it that attracted her. She can just squeeze her pillow while st-

Something stopped her from her daze. Hinata looks down and saw a banana. She saw a older man helplessly picked up a much of fruit. He clumsy dropped more fruit on the ground. As a nice girl, Hinata helped him by gathering a bunch in her arm. Why would she even stand there watching the old man drop his fruits on the floor.

"Thank you kind girl." The man smiled.

"You're wel-welcome. Wh-Where would you like me to-to put it?" Hinata asked.

"Come." Hinata nods and followed the old man.

Drops fell down. Rain again?

* * *

**Novami: thanks for reading. And yes...it's going to be short chaps. Gomen. It was my attentions to make a short chapter but a long story. Hope you like it. **

**In the future I'll add more things into it and fix the errors. It's really pouring at the moment. Love the rain. **


	5. Chap 5: Help

**Chap 5: Help**

* * *

Naruto comes in the office and didn't see his brother anywhere. He usually work on something on his desk like paper work and look through his laptop.

Maybe he didn't make it here yet. It was pouring down outside for a week now which leads to street traffic.

Naruto sighs. Now he have to work on the desk today. Naruto ran up to the long couch, throwing himself on it.

"Mmmmm." Something groaned. The uncomfortable feeling on the blonde back felt weird. Naruto sits up but his body was pushed off to the floor.

"Ouch! Menma?" He faced his sleeping brother.

"Baka..." He turned his head and snored softly going back to sleep.

"Menma! Onii chan! You can't sleep while you're in the building! We have to work!" Naruto sung.

"Keep speaking loudly and I'll fucking pound the shit out of you!" Menma sung back. Naruto chuckled nervously. Menma turned his head back and stared at the floor. Naruto noticed that he didn't look to... Like he usually do. It's rare to see him bum down. Someone or something brought his older brother down. What could it be?

"Neh! Onii chan!-"

"Shut up." Naruto's left eye twitched from annoyance. How can he work when there's a gloomy cloud.

Naruto leans closer to Menma so Menma would be looking at his twins eyes.

"Is this about mother not making lunch for yo-"

"Shoo." Menma shoved his face. A slimy wet feeling ticked Menma's palm. He quickly pulled back his hand to see his twin saliva on his hand.

"You're disgusting!" He wiped his hand on the couch.

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

"I can feeling it in the air. My twin sense are tingling too."

"You're such a child." Menma sits up and takes out his cell. No calls or messages. Not even an email. Nothing.

He sighs.

"Twin senses!" Naruto poked Menma's abdomen.

"There's no such thing." Menma sheild his stomach. Naruto chuckled as he causally hugged his brother around his waist.

"Well, little brother sense are going crazy then." He smiled.

"I think it's called the gay mometer." Menma cracked a smirk. Naruto pouted.

"So mean. I'm trying to help a brother out."

"I don't need any help from the likes of you."

"Well, I say! Don't crawl on your knees begging for help then." Naruto stood up and sat on the wheel chair and worked on any paper work that was there.

"Naruto."

"Naruto is ignoring right now."

"I thing me and Hinata is over..."

"Yeah yeah! Mom is... Wait... What?!"

In school.

Sakura and her friends were chatting their mouths during lunch time. A vibration on the side of Sakura's breast pocket shivered. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Naruto. Sakura opens it and reads it.

_Naru: Hinata and Menma is over (o_o)_

Sakura looks up at Hinata who was chatting with Ino and Shikamaru about how much should a person sleep. Hinata didn't seem to down about it. Who would of know that Hinata had a back bone. Sakura would of thought Hinata would be crying her heart out or make a frowny face throughout the day.

Or maybe... Hinata broke up with Menma.

_Saku: I'm not sure :-/_

_Naru: Menma is moody today_

Hinata have to be the one who dumped Menma. Sakura thought.

_Saku: Hinata is perfectly fine._

_Naru: I hate see my bro like this. We have to pair them back up!_

Sakura glanced back at Hinata. Hinata caught her staring.

"Something wrong Sakura chan?" Hinata asked.

"No. No." She fans her hand. She sipped her juice.

"O-okay." Hinata nodded. She stood up to throw out her trash.

_Saku: how!?_

_Naru: this weekend! Our movie night!_

Fuck!

Sakura choked on her drink. Everyone in the table stared at her.

"I'm fine!" She coughed. Everyone nods and went back to their discussion.

Actually, Sakura didn't mention that she's going with Kiba to the concert. She completely forgot to tell him when her mind went blink when he picked up the phone that time. He didn't even let the phone ring like three times.

It's no or never.

_Saku: actually... I'm going to a concert this weekend with a friend. Gomen. I forgot to tell you! I'll make it up to you!_

He didn't text back.

In the Namikaze building. Naruto phone died. He didn't get to read the message.

"Noooooo! Babe! My sweet cheery blossom! My princes-" A pillow slapped his face.

"Shuddup!"

In the afternoon, Hinata changed her shoes and left the school building. She walked down the street and saw the same old man. He waved.

"Hello dear."

"Hello mist-mister. Ne-Need any help with your bags?" Hinata offered her hand.

"I sure do. Thanks. You're such a good girl." He hands her the bags and pet the top of her head. Hinata giggled. Old people are so adorable.

They walked to his house. He's place was rather small and looked abandone. She didn't believe that he lived there when she first went over. He didn't deserve to live here. Vines were covering his house, most of the windows were crack or broken. The grass on the front lawn reached her thighs. Hinata didn't feel comfortable for the poor old man to live in such environment.

He unlocks his door and told her to place the bags in the kitchen. The shamed kitchen was so tiny. Only a family of two can eat there.

Hinata did so. She places them on the table. Hinata wonders if he has wife. He should right. Maybe that's why his home is so funky looking.

"You-You're alone?"

"Yes. Please sit this up in the cabin." He went through his back to pull out his can goods. Hinata takes some. She looks up at the tall cabin. She can't even reach them.

"Ano...I can't..." Screeching sound ached her ears. He apologized.

"Here's a chair. I can't barely keep my balance when I'm up there. It's like I'm on a roof top." Hinata giggled. She stepped up on the chair and stacked the cans in the cabin.

She climbs down.

"I have to go." Hinata bows.

"Thanks again, kind girl." A blush appears on his face. Hinata thought he's embarrassed. He shouldn't. Since he's old and fragile. Old people should be ask for any need of help. Less troubles for them. Right?

"You-You're welcome." She smiled before heading home.

He watches her walk down the short road. The way she speed her walk cause her skirt to swiftly fly side to side. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. So young and pure.

"White lace really goes well with you, beauty." He rubbed his tight abdomen. He's face grew hot as for down there.

"Such a nice girl." He moans to himself.

* * *

**Novami: hey guys. I know you want to see sakunaru but we have to wait a bit for their mushy moments since we having some conflict already.**

**I'm having trouble on what to watch. I finished 'attack on titan', can't wait for season two is there is one, and I don't know what else to watch. I need a good one. I don't want to watch sword online bc I'm dealing with that during the summer. Heheehee. Anyway hook me up!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
